<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOOKING FOR: For a foreseen invocation by Vanityscare by girl_in_dirty_vans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904162">LOOKING FOR: For a foreseen invocation by Vanityscare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_in_dirty_vans/pseuds/girl_in_dirty_vans'>girl_in_dirty_vans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_in_dirty_vans/pseuds/girl_in_dirty_vans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for this pic SO BAD!!! I've read it like a couple of hundred times back in the day, and today I wanted to experience it once again, but sadly realized it's not available anymore. So, if you maybe downloaded it, or you didn't but you know the writer and can connect me, like, y'know... just hit me up. </p>
<p>PLS. </p>
<p>No, really. PLEASE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LOOKING FOR: For a foreseen invocation by Vanityscare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's some parts that are still available (aka summary)</p>
<p>Chapters: 1/1<br/>Rating: Mature<br/>Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik<br/>Summary:<br/>And Louis knows what flavour Harry is. Harry’s flavour is quick, stolen kisses in the X-Factor house; it’s long summer nights spent lying on the lawn in their back yard, pretending to be star gazing in spite of the all-consuming city lights; it’s tingling laughs muffled by colliding lips; it’s soft skin gone hot from clumsy, frantic sex; it’s a never-ending series of fights, some petty and pointless, others not; it’s tears pooling in Harry’s eyes after another, “No” from Louis. It’s a lost love shot into space by a wobbly bottle rocket and swallowed by a black hole just when it was on the brink of landing on a star.</p>
<p>(Or, the one where Harry and Louis haven’t had an easy time co-existing as band mates since their breakup right before the release of Take me home and have no desire to give into the insistent pressure put on their shoulders by the universe to pry open old wounds.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>